


A Very Modern Love Story

by Superherofan101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheerleader Clarke Griffin, Cheerleader Raven, Cheerleaders, Clexa Endgame, Coach Gus, Doctor Abby Griffin, F/F, F/M, First Date, Flashbacks, Fluff, Football, Football Anya, Football Player Lexa (The 100), Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Line Backer Lexa, Oral Sex, Power of Love, Pregnant Clarke Griffin, Rough Sex, Sex, Teacher Jake Griffin, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Trauma, Young Love, clexa au, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherofan101/pseuds/Superherofan101
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Costia, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 57
Kudos: 290





	1. A Fresh Start

It was the sunny day in Polis and as a red ford truck pulls up to an empty space at Polis High School a girl jumps out of the drivers side. She is wearing black skinny jeans with holes in the knees and a white top with a black leather jacket. Her hair is down to show off her brown waves over one shoulder. 

Lexa looks up at the schools sign and thinks to herself ‘Well here I am starting fresh at a new school for my junior year.’ She makes her way towards the entrance as a blonde girl walks up to her. Lexa was mesmerized by the blonde beauty that stood in front of her she had blonde beach waved hair and was wearing a light pink tank top with blue skinny jeans. All Lexa could look at was the ocean blue eyes that were staring at her. 

“Hi there, I haven’t see you here before. Are you new?” The blonde spoke so soft. “Hi. Ya my name is Lexa Woods.” Lexa moved her hand to shake the blondes hand and she has never felt hands as soft as hers. She was almost certain that she felt a shock between them. “my name is Clarke Griffin. Nice to meet you Lexa Woods.” The brunette was mesmerized by Clarke’s name and how the blonde spoke her name. 

“Nice to meet you too. Is everyone here as friendly as you.” Lexa felt like her say the sentence before she had processed what she was saying. She did not mean to said so flirtatious. “Well... I guess I do have a reputation for being friendly.” Clarke said with a smirk. ‘OH my god is Clarke flirting back to me’ Lexa thought as she was looking into the ocean eyes once more. “That I believe.” Lexa said with a smile on her face. Clarke looked into Lexa’s forest green eyes and smiled. “Follow me. I’ll show you around.” All Lexa could do was follow Clarke further into the school after making there way to the school office to pick up Lexa’s locker number and code and school schedule the girls made there way out into the hallway. 

“So... Why did you transfer here, anyway?” Clarke asked as they walked down the hallway. Lexa was looking forward when a flash back started. It was 3 months ago the rain was pouring around her. The smell of wet grass .... The roar of the crowd. Just as the memory was about to continue she felt a hand on her arm and looked at the blonde. “Sorry. I came here to get a fresh start.” Lexa smiled as she tried to forget the painful memory. “Oh, well let me know if you need any help. I transferred here two years ago, so I know what it’s like being the new kid.” 

As Lexa was about to speak she noticed another girl walking up to them. “Hey, Clarke. Who’s the new girl?” The brunette Latina asked as she looked Lexa up and down then back to her blonde friend. “Hi Rae. This is Lexa Woods. She just transferred here.” Clarke smiled as she said Lexa’s name. The Latina looked at the other brunette and smiled “You picked a good day to start. There’s a prep rally after lunch to get everyone excited for the big game on Friday! Clarke are you ready? I heard that coach want’s to practice a new routine for the game after our gym lesson.” Lexa looked between the blonde and brunette and laughed. “You two are cheerleaders? I should have known.” Clarke and Raven look at each other “Oh! And what’s suppose to mean.” Clarke said with her eyebrows raised.

Raven was looking at the two girls with a massive smile on her face. “I’m looking forward to hearing this.” Lexa was stating to panic. She did not mean to sound like a bitch. “I just mean it makes sense! Cheerleaders are.... nice!” All the brunette could see was the Latina smirking. “Really? I don’t think that’s stereotype.” She said with a laugh. Clarke looked at her best friend “And I hate to admit it, but some of the girls on the squad would backstab anyone to be at the top of the pyramid.” As she was speaking Clarke raised her eyebrows. 

“Is that what we have to look forward to at the pep rally? A cheerleader backstabbing brawl?” Lexa said with a smirk on her face. Clarke and Raven looked at the tall brunette and laughed. “Not exactly.” “What is tis pep rally anyway.” Lexa asked confused. Raven looked at the brunette and stated “The Polis Football team is playing in the State Championships game this Friday... Everyone is really excited.” Raven was jumping up and down whilst saying this. Just has she finished speaking some guy ran into Lexa.


	2. Meeting New People

Lexa nearly feel to the floor “Ooof!” The brunette looks over to see who ran into her. Standing right behind Lexa was a tall, long dark haired, well dressed guy. “Oh hey, you must be the new kid. Sorry about running into you. I didn’t see you there.” the guy gave Lexa a smirk. “Really? I’m not exactly easy to miss.” She looks at the guy in disgust. “You’ve got a sense of humor! I like that.” He gave a fake smile towards the brunette. 

“Hey Finn. Raven and I are showing Lexa round the school.” Clarke said with a smile. “Don’t you girls have to get to the gym across campus for P.E. in a couple of minutes? You should get going. I’ll give the new kid here the rest of the tour.” Finn smiled at Clarke and winked at her. 

“Thanks Finn. You’re so sweet! See you around Lexa.” As Clarke turns away she gives Lexa a flirty smile. Both Raven and Clarke turn around to head towards the gym. Lexa watches Clarke walk away has the girls turn around the corner she turned back towards Finn.“Hey man, I’m Lexa. I just...” Just as she was going to continue her sentence Finn cuts her off by shoving her up against a locker! And gets face to face with the brunette.“Listen here, buddy. I‘ll be nice because you’re new.” 

Finn said with angry eyes at the brunette. “This is nice.” Lexa smirked at the boy in front of her “I’d hate to see you mean.” She had to hold in the laugh. This is not the first time that Lexa has had to hold her own. “I get that you don’t know how things work around here... but you’d better stay away from Clarke.” Finn looked the brunette and saw her smirking at him. “Oh yeah? Why don’t you stay away from hair gel? Because honestly it’s not a good look for you.” Lexa knew she was not making friends with this guy. But honestly she doesn’t care she was only talking to the blonde she wasn’t going to ask her out. 

“Oh, you think you’re really funny.” Finn said as he shoved Lexa against the wall. “I think I’m kind of amusing, yeah.” Lexa said with a smile across her face. “Well, Clarke’s a good girl, I’m just looking out for her. She doesn’t need a girl like you in her life.” They was a bit of jealously in Finn’s voice as he spoke which Lexa picked up on. “I’m not sure that’s for you to decide.” She knew that she was not going to try anything with the blonde as this was her first day at the school. 

Lexa was hoping that she could make some friends and finish her school years peacefully. She looked the boy straight in the eyes as he spoke. “You just made an enemy.” He spat moving away from Lexa. He gave her one look and walked off. As Finn storms off a tall blonde girl walks over to where Lexa is standing. 

“You know, when you think about it, that’s kind of a dumb expression. I mean no one ever says ‘you’ve made the best enemy.’” Lexa looked at the girl and smiled “Somehow, I don’t think that guy spends a lot of time thinking about word choices.” As Lexa spoke she looked down the hall where Finn walked and smirked. “I’m Anya by the way. I’m guessing you’re new here?” Anya put her hand out the shake Lexa’s. 

Lexa smiled and shook her hand. “I’m Lexa Woods. Just transferred in from Grounders Prep. Do you know where classroom 14D is?” Anya looked at the tall brunette with a concerned look. “Wait. Grounders Prep you aren’t a Grounders Jet are you cause we’re playing them this Friday?” Lexa looked at the blonde and panicked. “I don’t play on the team I just went there not really into football.” Lexa said quickly. “Oh sorry just can’t be too carefully you know. You have American Lit with Mr Griffin. That’s where I’m heading now. I’ll take you there.” As they turned to walk to where there class was Lexa was happy she got out of the conversation about her old school. 

Over on the other side of the school Clarke and Raven are getting ready to play volley ball match. As the girls were getting ready to play Raven looked at her best friend. “So.... What do you think of the new girl?” Clarke to a quick second to look at her friend then focused on the game. “Lexa seems nice.” Raven laughed at her “You two were really cute together” This earned a glare from the blonde. “I was just being friendly. It’s Lexa’s first day at a new school.” 

After Clarke finished her sentence the coach blows there whistle and the girls take their positions. As Clarke and Raven stood near at there places the Latina looked at her best friend. “Anyway, I’ve got a problem that I could use your advise on.” As she finishes speaking the coach blows the whistle to begin the game. “What’s up.” Clarke said as she keeps an eye on the volley ball. Raven dives for the ball and hits it over the net, winning a point. Clarke and Raven share a high five and then Raven speaks “Tomorrow will be our one year anniversary of when Anya and I started dating.” 

Clarke looked at the Latina and smiled “Awwwww.” She made kissy faces at her friend. “Anya managed to get a reservation for us at that fancy seafood place downtown... but to get there in time, we’d have to leave an hour before school is over.” Raven starts a new game, serving the ball. 

“I really want to go... But I’m not sure I should. I mean, my dad already thinks Anya is a bad influence... If he found out, we’d be in real trouble. What do you think? Would you skip classes for a date?” Raven looked worried at the blonde. “That date sounds really romantic and it is a special occasion..” Raven looked at the blonde “I was hoping you’d say that!” Out of nowhere the Latina looked up and shouted “LOOK OUT!!!” 

Clarke looks up and sees the the volley ball hurdling towards her. Just as the ball was about to hit the blonde in the face she slams the ball back over the net. “YES!” Clarke shouts whilst giving her friend a high five. “Nice!” Just as the brunette was about to continue the coach whistle goes and they shout “That’s the game girls.” 

After the girls got changed they walked out into the hallway for their next class when a girl in a cheerleading uniform rushes up to them. The brunette was excited and said “Girls!” The brunette said “Hey Octavia” Raven and Clarke at the same time. “I’ve got some serious gossip! Hope Diyozu just got removed from being the school’s social chair. Apparently, she spent half the homecoming budget on getting herself a $500 ball grown. She claimed it to be a decoration. They’re holding an emergency election to replace her.” 

Raven looked at the girl “Why is this a big deal, exactly.” Octavia looked in disgust “Uh, are you kidding me? The social chair gets to plan all the school’s dances, parties and rallies! You basically control the social scene.” Raven and Clarke looked at each other then Raven had an idea “Huh.... Clarke you should run for it.” Raven turned and look at Clarke with a smile. “Me? Why?” The blonde was shocked “Your organized. You love decorating things and everyone knows you’d never steal from the budget. Besides, it might be just what you need to get out of your breakup funk.”

Clarke looked shocked “What Funk?” Octavia and Raven looked at each other. “Come on Clarke don’t deny it!” “It’s been four months since Wells left for college and left you high and dry.” Octavia said taking over from Raven. “And yes, he was the perfect boyfriend, so you’re allowed to be all emo for a while...” Raven jumped in. “But now it’s time to move on! And this could be exactly what you need to make the final step.” Octavia finished and all Clarke could do was stare at her friends.

“It does sound like it would be a lot of fun...” Clarke was shocked as the words left her month. “I’d vote for you Clarke and I know the squad would too. I know you’d make sure we always get the funding we need.” The brunette stated. “And the timing is perfect Clarke can make her announcement after the cheerleader’s routine at the pep rally.” The Latina said excited. 

Octavia was jumping up and down, clapping “That sounds great.” Turning to Clarke, Raven smiled “What do you think Clarke?”Clarke looked at her best friends and smiled “You’re right. I’ve done enough wallowing. I’m ready for this. All the girls looked at each other and started to jump up and down.


	3. Getting To Know the School

Lexa walked into the classes room behind Anya. The two sits down next to a tall bald guy wearing a football jersey. “Sup Anya.” The guy said as the blonde sat down next to the guy giving him an high five. “Hey, Linc. This is Lexa. She just transferred here. Lexa smiled at the guy and put her hand out to shake his. “Hey man nice to meet you.” Just as Lincoln was about to speak the teacher Mr Griffin walked into the classroom. “Now, The Scarlett Letter is one of the seminal works of the early American Literature, exploring among other things, colonial views an adultery.” 

Lincoln looks over Lexa and leans over to whisper to the brunette “You’re a pretty built girl. One of our line backers blew out his knee and we could really use a replacement for the State Championship game on Friday. Do you play.” The tall bald guy asked as he looked between Lexa and Anya. Just as both of them look back at Lexa all she could think of is the flash back. 

Rain running down a helmet... The roar of he crowd.... Hot lights shining down....

Lexa looked back at Anya and Lincoln and said “No. No, I don’t. Never have,” Anya smiles at the brunette and spoke “Lincoln here is on the team, if you couldn’t guess... We’re playing the three-time reigning Champions, the Grounders Jet, but he still thinks we’re going to win.” Anya said with a smile on her face. Lincoln laughed at the blonde “I guess it’s good being optimistic.” He said with a shrug.

Just as Lexa was about to speak Mr Griffin clears his throat and looks right at Lexa. “Lexa is it? You certainly seem more interested in chatting with your friends than paying attention to the lesson that I am teaching.” The male teacher said. Lexa looked back at the teacher with wide eyes. “Oh,uh, I was paying attention.” Mr Griffin looked at her and smirked. “Oh really? Then please tell me, what did the A that Hester Prynne had to wear stand for?” He looked at the tall brunette with raised eyebrows. All Lexa could see was all the over students turning around to look at her. “Adultery.” She said with confidence.   
.   
Mr Griffin was about to tell her that it was incorrect when there was a shocked expression on his face. He looked at the green eyed girl. “That.... Is correct.: Lexa had a massive smile on her face as all the other students just looked at her. “I told you I was paying attention.” The teacher just looked at the girl and smiled. “I suppose you’re off the hook.....This time.” He said as he turned his attention back to the board to continue to write on. 

Just as Mr Griffin turns around Anya leans over and high fives Lexa. “Nice!” she whispers. 

After the lesson finishes Lexa walks through to the canteen, she looks round at the crowded tables full of people talking.

As she walks past the table were Raven is currently sitting on next to another girl. “OMG Rae! The State Championship game is going to be the biggest social event of the year! How can you think about not going.” The brunette said the the Latina. “I’ve got swim practice Maya. You know how controlling my dad can get. He’s not going to let me skip the practice on Saturday to attend the after party.” Raven was looking annoyed that she was unable to attend the party. “But... State Championship.” Maya whined. 

Raven looked at her friend who was giving her puppy dog eyes. She laughed at her friend “All right, all right, I’ll see what I can do...” All Lexa could see as she walks past the table she could see Maya jumping up and down in her seat and clapping.

As Lexa walks past some more tables and stands at the edge of the hall. “Thinking about where to sit huh? Decisions, decisions.” A lanky, short brunette hair boy. Lexa turns around and looks at the boy. She sits on the table next to him. “You must be the new kid Lexa Woods.” 

Lexa raised her eyebrows “Yeah. I’m surprised you know my name. Most people just call me the New Kid.” As Lexa finished what she was saying the boy looks around to see if anyone was listening on their conversation, then looks back to her. 

“Oh, I know a lot about everyone in this school. I know you put Finn Collins in his place earlier on today. I also know that you showed up Mr Griffin in Lit Class. I know about everything that goes on in this school. The names Jasper and I’m your new friend. A new kid like you could use somebody like me. I’m here to help you out, help you by filling you in on an gossip and tell you anything you want to know.” Lexa looked at the boy and thought about what she was about to ask. 

“Well.... I am curious about.” Lexa looked around her to make sure no one was listening she didn’t want people thinking shes creeping on someone she has just met. “Clarke Griffin.” Just as she finished Jasper laughs and then looks Lexa in the eyes. “Well well well how about that. First day and you are already crushing on the cheerleader.” 

Lexa looked at him shocked she didn’t have a crush on the blonde blue eye girl. She was just curious about the girl. “What! No I... I just wanted to know more about her.” The brunette said looking away blushing. Jasper smiled at the girl knowing she was blushing. 

He leaned into her space. “Relax, new kid. Your secret’s safe with me.” He said with a smirk as he moved to put his feet on the table as his continued to speak. “No listen, Clarke’s a good girl. Real heart of gold, through it’s not shining quite as bright since her main man Wells took off for college. Since then she’s been kind of floating. Said she wasn’t ready for another serious relationship yet.” Jasper looked at Lexa and saw her facial expression and carried on. “She likes cookies, Lillies and art. She hates spiders, listens to 90s pop and once got detention for stealing the mice from the biology lab and setting them free.” 

Lexa looked at the boy and was thinking it was a bit weird that he knows so much about people and how he got the information. “That’s.... Very Specific.” Jasper got up from his seat and smirked at the girl who got up after him. “no worries, friend that’s what I’m here for! First one’s free. But next time... I expect you to pay.” Just as he finished he walks off and out of the hall. 

Just as she watches the guy leave she thinks to herself ‘Well that was sketchy’ Lexa turns around and looks out at the hall, trying to spot an open seat. At a nearby table there is an open chair where a nearby group is playing a board game. 

“My wizard is going to attack the dragon with the vaporising wand or Death.” A girl wearing a beanie looking at a guy opposite her with his glasses on his head. “Ha! You think you can vaporising a fire dragon? Roll for initiative.” 

She then sees another table and there is an empty chair opened by some hipsters looking at photos around the table. 

“Wow! How did you get this shot of the waterfall to come out so clearly?” One of the girls said holding a photo. “By taking 50 blurry once first.” The guy laughs as he takes the photo out of the girls hands. As Lexa looks between the two tables she thinks who she should sit with. 

Lexa walks over to the table where the hipsters sitting at. “Hey, I was wondering if I this seat is taken?” The guy looks up from his photo and smiles “No one is sitting there.” Lexa smiles at all the other students who are siting at the table. “You’re welcome to join us. We were just looking at some photos for the yearbook.” As Lexa sits down. 

Just as she sits next to the guy at the table the other brunette girl slides a photo of a kitten playing in a Polis High Sweatshirt over towards Lexa. “What do you think?” The girl looks into Lexa’s eyes. Lexa takes a close look at the photo and smiles. “I really like, the... Um... Kitten.” She said giving the photo back. The hazel eyed girl smiles “Thanks! That’s my kitten Mittin’s.” The long haired brunette boy next to Lexa smiled “Mitten’s is adorable, but don’t think she’s yearbook material.” He said looking at his friend opposite him.

The girl puts you hand holding her face and looks about the hall. “If only our mascot was a kitten. Anyway.” The girl looks at Lexa with a massive smile on her face. “I’m Echo. What did you say your name was.” She asked looking into the forest green eyes. “I’m Lexa” She said putting her hand out for Echo to shake. “Nice to meet you.” She said then looks at her male friend opposite her. The boy looks at the girl and smiles “I’m John. Since your new we should get a picture of you for the yearbook.” He said smiling at Echo giving her his camera. Echo took the camera and said “Smile! Think about the cutest kitten in the world playing with a little fluffy bit of string.” Holding the camera to her face Lexa looked at John and laughed. “You say that instead of Cheese.” With a laugh the boy just nodded “Just humor her.” John and Lexa smile at the camera and Echo snaps the picture. 

On the other side of the hall Clarke is sat with the other cheerleaders and looks over to the hipster table and sees Lexa and John having their photo taken.


	4. It’s Rally Time

Clarke could not help but smile as she saw Echo take Lexa’s and John’s photo. Has she was looking she did not notice Raven looking at her. “Hey! What are you looking at?” The Latina asked whilst following her friends eye line. “Umm... Uh... nothing why?” Clarke looked at her friend trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck. 

As Raven looks back over to the other side of the hall she sees Lexa at the hipster table laughing. “Okay so you didn’t see Lexa checking you out.” She said with a smile on her face. Clarke’s eyes raised has her hands went to sort out her hair. As she turns around to see if Lexa was looking she said “What she is.... Is my hair.” When she sees that the tall brunette is not looking at her. She turned back around and saw her best friend laughing. 

“Your not funny you know that.” Clarke said looking unset at the other cheerleader. Raven raised her eyebrows at the blonde. “I thought you didn’t like her anyway.” She was looking at the girl waiting for the answer. “Shut up!” Clarke said has she throws a fry at the Latina. Just after she throws the food at the other girl she looks over her shoulder at look at Lexa with a flirtatious look.

Back at the hipsters table Lexa, John and Echo are still looking at the photos. “This one is of the Drama Club.” John said as he passes over the picture. Lexa was amazed by the talent of her two new friends. “Wow these are amazing.” Just as the brunette handed back the photos a tall blonde girl stood next to her. She smiled at the girl and was wondering why she was here. 

“Hi my name is Costia your Lexa right?” The girl asked as she moved her hand to shake Lexa’s. “Hi ya how do you know that?” She was a bit worried why this girl was talking to her on her first day here. “I know everyone at this school.” Lexa’s eyes were raised why did everyone in this school knows everything. She was starting to get worried to know if anyone knows Lexa’s past. “Oh!” She said surprised. Costia smiled at the brunette and laughed. “I’m on the welcoming committee.” The blonde said laughing at the worried look on Lexa’s face. 

“Oh okay so you show new students around the school.” She said finding it weird that she never received this in the morning when she turned up. “Ya I’m your friend in this new school, but you don’t seem to need a welcome committee it seems you’ve made a lot of friends.” The blonde said gesturing to the table were the brunette was sitting. Lexa looks at the table and sees that John and Echo were engaged in there own conversation. 

Lexa looks back at the tall blonde and stands whilst moving close to the other girl. “Ya but I would like you to show me around.” This knocked Lexa back a bit she did not mean for it to sound flirtatious. Costia was smiling now and laughs at the green eyed brunette. Clarke hears the laughter from the other side of the hall and sees Costia with her hand on Lexa’s arm laughing and Lexa looking at the other girl. 

Raven can see her friends face fall. “Hey are you coming to practice.” She says then realise where her friend was looking at sees what the blonde sees. “Huh? Oh ya I’m coming.” The blonde gets up and moves quickly out of the hall. Raven looked towards where her best friend walks then looks back to were Lexa was standing. Just as she was about to follow Clarke the Latina was stopping by Octavia. “Hey what’s up with Clarke she looks really upset.” The girl asked worried for her friend. 

All Raven could do was point to the brunette and blonde exchanging conversation as Costia is touching Lexa’s arm. Octavia nods knowing what was going on and both girls follow there friend. As it comes near the end of lunch the hallways become filled with students rushing around to get ready for the rally. 

All Lexa was looking at was Clarke rushing out of the hall and Raven and another girl following but she could not focus as the girl in front of her was talking and moving in the view where she was looking. Lexa made eye contact. “So Costia when do I get this tour that we spoke about.” She again did not mean to sound like he is flirting with the other girl. Costia smiled “Now if you like I can take you around whilst the rally is happening.” Lexa wanted to watch the rally to see Clarke’s and the cheerleaders. 

Lexa smiled and asked “How about the tour until the rally I want to get into the school spirit.” As Lexa and Costia walked out of the hall and down the hallway towards the lockers they turn around the corner and Lexa bumps into a girl and knocks her on the floor with all her books flying. 

“HEY! Why don’t you look where your going.” The girl said as she looks up and sees Lexa standing there. “I’m so sorry Clarke I didn’t see you coming around the corner.” She puts her hand out to help the blue eyed girl up from the floor. “I should look where I’m going.” The brunette said trying to make the other girl laugh as there hands are still connected. 

Clarke smiled and laughed. “Don’t worry it was partly my fault as well, I should look where I’m going as well.” Costia looks between the two girls and still notices that Lexa is holding Clarke’s hand. She turns to the brunette and puts her hand on her shoulder “Come on Lexa we should get the tour started.” Trying to grab the females attention but she sees that the girls eyes are still locked on each other. 

Clarke looks surprised by what Costia said. “Oh you’re having your tour.” Lexa smiled. “Ya I’m lucky Costia is taking time out to show me around. I wish you could join us.” Smiling at the blue eyes looking back at her. “Sorry wish I could but with everything that I need to do today it’s kind of impossible.” Clarke felt sorry for Lexa she wishes she could help show the girl around the school and get to know her more. “Don’t worry can I help you with those books.” She said removing her hand which Clarke instantly missed the warmth. Lexa bent down and picked up the books that were left on the floor. 

“If that is okay my locker is just here.” She said pointing just over Lexa’s and Costia’s shoulder. Lexa holds the books as Clarke unlocked her locker and then helped her by putting the books away for her. All Lexa could do was look at Clarke and smiled. This makes Clarke blush she did not know what she was feeling when she was around the girl. Costia was getting annoyed as she was not the center of the tall brunette’s attention so she turned around and walked off to see if the girl notices. 

“Well here you go.” Lexa said as she continues smiling. “Thanks for that. Your so strong.” Clarke blushes and mentally kicks herself for saying that. Raven walks around the corner and sees the interaction unfold in front of her. “Well I better go.” As Lexa looks over her shoulder and notices that Costia was not there anymore. Clarke notices the confused look on the brunettes face. “What’s wrong.” She asked. Lexa looks back at Clarke “Costia’s gone.” She didn’t know when the other blonde left. 

Raven hears the conservation and walks to stand next to her best friend. “Ya she left a minutes ago. I don’t know why.” She looked at the brunette with a smirk then looked at her best friend. “Oh really.” She was confused into why the girl just walked off. Raven smirks and then has an idea. “Why doesn’t Clarke shows you around. We are not needed yet for the rally so you have time don’t you Clarkey.” The Latina smiled at the blonde who was looking at her best friend with a shocked face. “Um ya I can show you around if you like.” Clarke was nervous asking the brunette. 

Lexa was surprise that the girl want to spend more time with her. “Really I don’t want to disrupt your afternoon.” The blonde looked at the girl and smiled. “No you won’t why don’t we start the tour.” Clarke closes her locker door and then her and Lexa walks over down the hallway. Raven smirks at the two as she watches them walking next to each other.

The girls walk towards the gym and notice some of the football players and cheerleader putting banners up getting ready for the rally. “First I’ll show you the gym it’s got to be my favourite place in the school.” She said trying to not look at the brunette. “Is that because you spend most of your time there?” Clarke smiled at the girl. “Maybe, all I know is that I fell safe when I’m in here all my problems just go away.” The blonde was looking forward watching some students putting up a large banner. 

Lexa could not believe the blonde. “I thought an amazing person like you wouldn’t have a problems.” Clarke stopped in her tracks and turns to look at into the green eyes in front of her. “What do you mean?” Lexa stopped nearly walking into the blonde as she did not know she was stopping. “I mean your kind, caring, wonderful, pretty, popular. Please stop me at any time.” Lexa was blushing as she spoke. Clarke gave her a small smirk. “Okay I know what you mean. I just wanted you to say all the nice things about me”

Lexa felt the blush creepy up as they begin to walk off down the hall. She was smiling. “I bet you hear it a lot of times.” She gave the blonde a wink as the blonde was blushing herself now. Just as they turn the corner to head out to the running track Costia walks up to them. “Oh you’re finished helping out Clarke now we can get on with our tour.” The blonde said as she stood in front of Clarke to block Lexa’s view of the blue eye beauty. 

Lexa tried to look at Clarke but the other blonde was getting in her way. “Sorry Costia but I tried to look for you but couldn’t find you. Clarke offered to show me around before the rally.” The blonde looked at Lexa with anger in her eyes. “Oh okay then I’ll see you around.” Costia turns around to look at Clarke. Lexa could feel the tension between the two blondes and walks around Costia to grab Clarke around the waist to walk them over. 

As they walk off Clarke notices that Lexa still has her hand around her waist. “Sorry about that I thought it would be better for someone who was recently new here to show me around.” That was a lie the brunette just wanted to spend some extra time with the blonde. “Ya I totally understand. I mean I understand how you feel about starting a new school and not knowing anymore.” Lexa smiled and turned her body to be in front of the blonde. “Ya it’s like you totally understand.” 

Just as Lexa was finishing her sentence the school bell goes off and all the students emerge into the hall way. Clarke looks into the forest green eyes with a surprised look on her face. “Oh No I didn’t realise the time. I’m so sorry Lexa but I have to o.” Lexa looked at her watch and was surprised at the time. She then looked back to the blonde. “Don’t worry maybe after the rally we can maybe finish our tour.” She smiles as Clarke grabs her arm then runs off shouting. “Ya totally I owe you a tour.” Lexa watched as the blonde disappeared in the sea of students. 

Lexa makes her way toward the gym with all the other students. The cheerleader waits for the students to take their seats. “Okay cheerleaders, don’t forget to wait at the end of the pep rally for Clarke to make her announcement okay. After school we’re help her make posters. Octavia said as all the cheerleader’s gathered round. All the cheerleaders wish Clarke luck and she smiles at her team. “Thanks, everyone! I really appreciate the squads supporting me. Now, let’s get out there.” All the cheerleaders scream and whoop. 

After Clarke finished she and the team ran out into the gym as all the students were getting excited. Clarke stood in the middle of the gym and smiled. “Hey everyone! We know you’re excited about the big game this Friday. It’s the Polis Warriors versus the Grounders Jets.... We’re gonna show those Jets just how tough us Warriors can be!” She yelled and the reaction got the crowed excited. Clarke looked into the crowed and noticed the tall green eye brunette looking at her with a smile. 

Lexa looked at Clarke as the cheerleaders were performing there routine. All Lexa could think was back to her old school. Just then Lexa was pulled back to the present as the cheerleaders finished the routine and she heard Clarke’s voice. “So make some noise for our football team the Warriors and our star quarterback Finn Collins. Just as the blonde finished all the students could see where the team running through a massive banner with Lincoln and Anya running behind Finn. “Ya come on Whoa.” Finn shouted as he stood next to Clark in the middle of the gym. 

Lexa was not feeling too good as she saw the football player put his hand on Clarke’s hip. Lexa looked around the gym and see all the students and teachers cheering and getting excited. Lexa moved down the bleachers and headed out of the gym to get some air. She knows that the rally is nearly done so she makes the way out towards the parking lot so she can head home. What Lexa did not see was blue eyes following her out of the gym. Clarke heads over to where Raven was jumping up and down. “Rae I have to quickly do something ok cover for me.” The Latina looked at her best friend as she saw Lexa exited the gym. “Okay but be quick.” She said knowing where the blonde was heading. 

Clarke made her way towards the doors where Lexa left. Finn noticed Clarke leaving knowing she if following Lexa. Just as Lexa turns the corner Clarke runs after her. “Lexa wait up.” The brunette turned around as she just stepped outside near the parking lot. Her face was in shock she did not know that the blonde saw her leave. “Clarke why are you here you should be at the rally for the big game.” 

Clarke smiled as she stopped right in front of the tall brunette looking at her in shock. “I need to know that you are okay. You left in a hurry.” Clarke looked at the brunette worried. Lexa at Clarke and smiled. She was happy that the blonde was worried about her. “I’m fine cheers I just needed some air.” She pointed to the bench that was near a tree. Clarke smiled and then said “I’ll come with you.” Clarke started walking towards the bench as Lexa looked her in shock. “No you don’t have to...” She said trying to keep up with the blonde.

Clarke sat on the bench and pat the space next to her. Lexa sat down with a worried look on her face. “Why do you want to spend time with me?” Clarke with surprised by the sentence. Clarke sat there for a minute looking at Lexa as the brunette was looking at the ground. “You seem like a cool person to hang out with. So why did you leave the rally?” She said trying to get the other girls attention. “I used to go to Grounders High.” Lexa said worried how Clarke would take the news. The blonde looked into green eyes with her eyes wide eyes. “Your joking.” Was the only response Clarke could come up with. 

Lexa took a minute to take in consideration what she will say next. She inhaled and then turned her body to look at Clarke in her eyes. “Nope and I was also the Star Quarterback as well.” She closed her eyes after waiting for the blonde to start shouting and screaming but when she opened her eyes all she saw was Clarke looking at her with amazement. After a few minutes of both of them looking at each other. Then Lexa sees that Clarke is ready to speak. “What happened for you to transfer here?” Lexa was taken back by the blondes response. She did not expect how cool she was taking this. 

Before Lexa could speak she was staring into space thinking back to the reason why she is where she is today. 

Flash back to 3 months ago. Poring Rain..... She can smell the wet grass and hear the roar of the crowed. As Lexa looks out onto the field she can hear a guy shouting her name. “Come on Woods. You can do this.” The tall guy said as he stands next to her and looks down at her. “But Dad! I can’t I will seriously hurt someone.” Just as she was about to continue she could hear her name being called by the blonde.

“Lexa.... Lexa.” She shock her head and looked at the ocean blue eyes staring at her with a worried look. Clarke’s hand was on her shoulder giving her comfort. “Huh? Sorry, um let’s just say my dad is the coach of the team and a couple of months ago something happened. I don’t like talking about it.” Lexa said turning away from Clarke trying to hold back her tears. Clarke not moving her hand from the brunettes shoulder moved closer. “Hey it’s okay don’t worry.” Turning Lexa around Clarke goes in to hug the taller girl. 

Just as they are in the middle of them hugging each other Finn walks outside and sees them in the embrace. There is anger in his eyes as he turns around and storms back into the school. Has the tall boy disappears from sights the girls move away from each other but still close enough that they are inches apart. Blue and green eyes meet as Clarke moves her eyes to Lexa’s lips. Has they moved closer they quickly jump up and apart as the they hear the doors open and students walk out. 

Just as Lexa was about to speak Raven and Octavia run over. “Clarke you missed your chance to tell the school your news.” Raven looked at the blonde then back at her best friend as they can tell they interrupted something. Clarke was not paying attention until Octavia put her hand on Clarke’s arm. “Huh?” The blonde said as she turned to look at her friends. “Oh dam I’ll have to do something else.” She said trying to keep the blush from showing. 

Lexa looked at the girls. “Maybe I should go.” She said pointing to her truck. Clarke quickly looked at the brunette ignoring her best friends standing there. “Can I cool you later?” Clarke asked nervously. Lexa hands Clarke her phone and Clarke hands the brunette hers. Once they have exchanged numbers Lexa smiles at the blonde and turns to walk towards her truck. 

As the brunette walks away Clarke’s eye could not stop watching her. Raven and Octavia looks at each other as they watch the exchange just happened. “Um Clarkey what happened before we came out to find you?” Raven said with a smirk. Clarke turned around trying to hold the blush back. “Nothing why?” She said trying to act normal. Octavia and Raven were smiling at each other then Octavia looked at the blonde. “Nothing just asking.” Knowing what was going on between the head cheerleader and new kid.   
Raven and Octavia turn to walk off back to the school for practice and then Clarke started to follow them only to look over her shoulder to see Lexa looking at her before she got into her trunk. Clarke could swear she saw a smirk on her face. 

Back at the other side of the parking lot Lexa watched as Clarke walked back into the school. As Lexa drove off she rethinks everything that happened on her first day at Polis High.


	5. Meeting the Parent

Lexa pulls up outside a two story detached house. As Lexa parks her truck in the driveway she gets out and walks into the house. As the brunette walks into the kitchen stood a short woman with short black hair. She turned around as she heard the front door close. "Hello dear how was your first day at Polis" Lexa was happy to see the older woman as she walked further into the kitchen. "Hey mom, it was good I made some interesting friends." The brunette smiled to herself and then she remembered the ocean blue eyes and blonde hair girl and her smile got even bigger.

"There was this girl as well." Lexa said to herself but then realised she said the last part out loud and now her mom was looking at her with a smile on her face. "Girl? Huh do I hear wedding bells." The older woman said with a smirk on her face knowing she was winding her daughter up. Lexa rolled her eyes at her mom and laughed. "Hang on mom you're jumping ahead there. I don't even know her that well and well it's...... it's complicated." Lexa's mom raised her eyebrows at her daughter who was looking at the floor. She was winding her up but by the sound of it she was falling for this girl. 

Lexa was laughing at what her mom said when she heard foot steps coming down the stairs. A boy walks through the door and smiles at the two woman in the kitchen. The boy runs up to Lexa and hugs her. "Hey Lex, can you help me with my homework." The 9 year old asked. The tall brunette laughed as she hugged the boy back. "Hey Aden, I'll help you later ya. I need to help mom first." The boy smiled and sat down at the table to do some homework. Lexa smiled at the boy then turned back to the older woman who was looking at her. "Ok darling sit down and I'll start making dinner." She said as she turned to the other side of the kitchen. 

"No mom sit down I'll make it. you need your rest." Lexa said knowing her mom was working two jobs to support the family. Ever since the divorce her mom has been struggling and Lexa was helping her out as much as she can. She was even thinking of getting a part time job around the town to help out. 

Just as Lexa's mom sits down there is a knock at the door so the older woman gets up to go and answer the door. "I wonder who that can be." She said talking to herself. The older woman opens the door and sees a blue eyed blonde hair girl standing in front of her. "Hello dear how can I help you?" She said looking at the girl. "Hi, my name is Clarke Griffin is this Lexa Woods house." Clarke said looking nervously at the older woman in front of her. "Yes this is dear come on in. I'm Lexa's mother Indra Woods." The woman said putting her hand out to shake the teenagers hand. 

Both woman walk into the kitchen where Lexa and Aden are. "Mom who was at the door. If it is a salesman tell them that we don't want what they are selling." The older woman laughs at her daughter who had her back to them. "It's for you honey." Lexa turned around and sees the blonde hair girl standing next to her mom. Just as Lexa was about to speak Aden looks up from his homework and saw the blonde hair girl. He gets up from his chair and walks over to the woman. "Hi! My name is Aden." The boy smiled at the teenager. "Hi Aden it's nice to meet you. I'm Clarke."

The blonde girl smiled back at him. Lexa still looked shocked that Clarke was standing in her house. "Clarke! What are you doing here?" She said with a surprised look on her face. "I thought we could finish the conversation." Indra notices the tension between the two girls. "Lexa dear why don't you and Clarke go upstairs why me and Aden finishes dinner." The older woman looks at the blonde and smiles. "Clarke dear, will you be joining us?"

Aden immediately went to Clarke excitedly. "Oh please join us. It's been forever since one of Lex's friends joined us." The 9 year old said smiling. The blonde looked at the tall brunette and saw that Lexa was looking at the floor in embarrassment. The blonde turned back to look at the older woman and little bot and smiled. "I would love too." Aden started jumping up and down as Lexa leads Clarke to the stairs to herd up to her room.

As they entered the room Lexa turns around and looks into the ocean blue eyes. "How did you know where I lived. Did you follow me?" Lexa said with a smirk. Clarke felt her cheeks heat up and knew Lexa could see her blushing. "No I asked admin, I told them that you left your phone behind and that you needed it." She said whilst looking at the floor. 

Lexa couldn't help but laugh at that. "Clever. But if Finn knows you're here I'm in trouble. That guy hates me." The brunette said as she walks over to sit on her bed laughing at how Finn acted around her today. Clarke slowly moved in front of the brunette with a confused look on her face. "Why." She said knowing what Lexa would say. Lexa looked up at the other girl and smiled. "Because of you." She said whilst pointing at the blonde. Clarke tried to acted shocked. She knew that Finn as liked her for the whole time they have know each other but the feelings where not the same for him. 

"Me?" Lexa laughed at Clarke's response. "Ya that guy has had the biggest crush on you." She said rolling her eyes as she is feeling jealous of the long haired boy liking Clarke. Clarke laughed as she looks at Lexa. "I know ever since me and Wells broke up he's always around me." Clarke said as she sat next the Lexa on the bed. "Do you like him?" The brunette said looking at the floor scared of the answer. 

Clarke looked at the brunette and then looked down at the floor. "No he thinks I'm easy to get with but for some reason every person I've known just wasn't right for me." The blonde said as she looked at the brunette then realised that forest green eyes were looking back at her. She took a breath then continued. "Apart from you." Lexa's eyes were in shock at what she just heard. Both Clarke and Lexa could not take their eyes off each other. Next Lexa knew she was leaning towards Clarke and saw that she was doing the same.

Just as they were inches apart Indra shouts up to the girls. "Lexa, Clarke dinner is ready." Lexa and Clarke stayed where they were and Lexa sighed and then pulled away. "Okay mom we will be right down." Lexa shouted back. Just as Lexa was about to speak again Clarke stood up from Lexa's bed and went to the door to head down stairs. Lexa sighed again and then got up to follow the blonde out of her room and headed down the stairs.

As the girls enter the room Indra was setting the food onto the table. Everyone takes their seats and Indra looks at the blonde. "So Clarke have you lived here all your life." The older woman said looking between her daughter and Clarke knowing the the brunette was rolling her eyes at her mom trying to make conversation. Clarke smiled at the older one. "No I haven't lived here all my life. It's kinda a long story." She said looking around the table. Her eyes lock onto Lexa's who is curious about the blondes past. 

Looking at the blonde the brunette couldn't help but what he said next. "I would love to know." Clarke looked at Lexa who was nervous and smiled. "Okay, well I was staying at my aunties for a couple of months whilst my parents were travelling around the world." Clarke said smiling at the memory then continued. "The first week I went to Polis I became a cheerleader." She laughed at the memory of her walking into the gym to watch her cousin tryout. She didn't know she would be pulled up by Raven and Octavia to be on the team. 

"Long story when my parents returned I asked them if I could stay here and finish school. My parents moved here as well. My dad is a teacher at the school and my mom is the head of surgery at the local hospital." Lexa smiled at Clarke. "Wow I remember when I was a cheerleader." Indra said smiling at the memory. Lexa and Aden looked at each other confused then turned to their mom. "I didn't know you were a cheerleader mom." Both of them said at the same time. 

Clarke laughed at the reaction of both Lexa and Aden. She thought how they are so alike. Indra laughed at her children. "Yes in fact I was the head cheerleader at Polis in 1983 that's where I met your father." She said looking at Lexa knowing that it was a sore subject talking about her dad. Clarke noticed how Lexa was tensed at the mention of her dad. "Really." Lexa asked trying to not be awkward about the conversation. She hasn't spoke to her dad since the night.

"Aww how did you meet him." Clarke asked knowing it was a sore subject. "Well I was on the field practising for a competition that was coming up. Just as we were about to start the football team came out to start training. Then the new quarterback ran out and all the girls on the squad stopped and instantly fell in love with him. Well I didn't care about him and didn't pay much attention to him. I think this is why he asked me out." Aden and Lexa were looking at their mother then at each other.

After a moment Lexa spoke. "So what you're telling me is that dad could of got any girl he wanted." Lexa was looking between Aden and Indra and then continued. "But he just went with one? Why dad Why." She said looking at the ceiling leaning back on her chair. Indra leaned over and hit her daughter's shoulder earning a laugh from Clarke. Lexa looked at her mother and then at the blonde. "Hey if we never got together you." Indra said pointing at the brunette. "Wouldn't of been born." She finished. Lexa rolled her eyes and whispered. "Would of been for the best."

Clarke notices this but didn't say anything. She then turned back to the older woman. "Awww Indra that'd an amazing story." She said with a smile. Indra looked at the blonde and then to her daughter. "Ya see Lexa you might find the one on the football field." Lexa looked up with annoyance in her eyes. "You know those days are behind me mom. I don't play football anymore. Not after what happened." She whispered the last part hoping that Clarke did not hear it. 

Indra looks at her daughter and puts her hand over her daughters. "I know dear I know." She said looking away and getting up from the table. "Anyway I better her ready Marcus will be here to pick up for bingo." She said with a smile looking at Aden and Lexa. "Lexa dear you still okay to stay home and looking after Aden." Lexa got up from her seat and nodded. Aden looked up from the table and said. "I don't need a babysitter." Lexa and Indra laughed as the older woman walks out of the room followed by her son. 

Clarke watches them leave and gets up to help Lexa with the dishes. "Your mom and brother are really sweet." She said with a big smile on her face looking into the green eyes in front of her. Lexa couldn't help but smile back. "Ya they are perfect." Just as Clarke hands Lexa a dish their hands touch and linger for a moment. The Clarke speaks. "I better be going." She said taking her hand away missing the lost contact.

Both girls walk to the door. This is were Lexa notices Clarke's car was not here. "Do you want a lift back to your place." She said hoping for a few more minutes with the blue eye beauty. Clarke smiled and nodded. "Ya please if that is okay." Happy that she decided to walk to the brunette's house. "Ya that is fine." Turning around in the house. "Mom I'm just taking Clarke home. I'll be back in time to be here for Aden." She said seeing her mom was walking down the stairs.

The older woman smiled. "That's oaky dear." She said smiling and then turning to the blonde. "It was nice to meet you Clarke dear. I hope to see you soon." Clarke smiles at the older woman. "It was lovely to meet you Indra." Once the goodbyes were out of the way Lexa grabbed her keys and headed to her truck. As both the girls fey to the car Lexa sees that her tires have been stabbed.

Clarke held Lexa's shoulders when she saw the truck. "Oh no Lexa. Your tires." She said holding onto the brunette. Lexa was angry who would do this to her truck. Just as she walks closer she sees a car driving off with a Grounder's bumper sticker. Just as she was about to walk out onto the road to get a better look Indra walks out to see what the issue was. "Oh Lexa. We will have to get this sorted out. Here borrow my car dear." The older woman said handing her keys to her daughter. 

Lexa takes a deep breath and smiles at her mom and kisses her on the cheek. She opens the passengers door for the blonde to get in. Once they drive off Indra looks over to Lexa's truck and then walks into the house. 

Lexa drives up to Clarke's house and turns off the engine. The blonde turns into her seat and looks at the brunette. "Thank you for the lift home Lexa. I'm sorry about your truck." She was looking at the taller girl when Lexa tuned to look back at her. "It's okay. Marcus son is a mechanic so he will be able to do it for me." She said with a small smile. She sighs then continues. "Looks like mom is taking me to school tomorrow." Clarke puts her hand on the brunette's arm and smiled. "No she won't I'll pick you up in the morning." Lexa looked into her eyes and was shocked. "Are you sure Clarke. You don't need to." She didn't impose on her. "It's fine if you're okay with it." The blonde didn't want to pressure the brunette. Lexa laughed "Ya it's fine but isn't that your pink car near the garage." Lexa pointed and Clarke started to laugh. 

Lexa could not stop smiling at the blonde. Clarke moved over to give Lexa a kiss on the cheek. When she moved back she stopped just close enough for Lexa to feel her breath on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow at seven." The blonde said with a massive smile on her face. Once she moved further back she got out of the car leaving the brunette flustered. Just as the blonde left the car Lexa composed herself and smiled. "Ya I'll see you in the morning." Once they gave each other another smile Clarke walked into her house. 

Lexa watches the blonde enter her house and sees the door close, she lets out a massive sigh that she didn't know she was holding and then drives off.


	6. Three days till the big game!

It was the next morning and Lexa was still in bed enjoying the dream she was having about a blue eyed blonde hair girl. Just as Lexa was continuing she heard her mother shouting up to her. “Lexa are you getting up. Clarke will be here any minute and you don’t want her to see in your boxers.” Lexa stirred without opening her eyes. “Mom! I still have.” The brunette opened her eyes to look at the alarm clock. Her eyes widened realizing she has five minutes to get ready before the blonde arrives. She flew the covers off her and ran to the bathroom. 

Lexa looks in the mirror then notices the large bulge in her boxers. “Oh shit really. I knew the dream was a good one.” She said to herself trying to stop thinking about her dream. She finishes in the bathroom and shouts down to her mom. “Mom why didn’t you say anything.” All she could hear was two laughter’s downstairs. “I did 10 minutes ago.” The older woman shouted.

Lexa was running around her her room to finish getting ready when her door opened. “Mom you know it’s impossible to wake me up.” Lexa had her back to the person as she got her bag ready. All she heard was a laughter which she knew was not her mothers. As she turned around her green eyes were met with blue. “I’ll have to remember that if I ever have to wake you up.” The blonde said laughing. All Lexa could do was smile and try not to awaken her package to show through her jeans at what Clarke was wearing. The dress which was just above the blondes knees and hugging her in all the right places.Clarke had her hair down with her signature beach waves. Lexa was lost in the blonde’s eyes. “Hey!” Lexa said in a smile voice. Clarke couldn’t help but smile. “Hey! Are you ready because I can wait.” The blonde said looking over the brunettes appearance. Lexa was in black skinny ripped jeans with a white top and red flannel shirt over it. She has black boots on to complete the outfit. 

Lexa couldn’t help but notice that the blonde was checking her out. “Nope I think I’ve got everything.” The brunette said following the blonde girl out of her room and down stairs. “I’ll see you later mom.” Lexa said as Indra and Aden were walking out of the kitchen. “See you later honey.” The older woman said. Aden ran to his sister and hugged her. “Bye Lex see you after school.” The little boy said with a massive smile. “You to little man. We will hang out later okay.” Aden nodded and ran back to grab his school bag.

Indra looked at the little boy running into the living room. She then gave her attention to her eldest. “Don’t forget honey that I’m going to be out tonight with Marcus.” Clarke smiled at the older woman. She was a little jealous that the woman found love again when she couldn’t. She then looked at the brunette next to her and thought. ‘Maybe I could love a certain someone’ she was smiling at the thought. Clarke then turned to look at Indra. “Aw that’s nice Indra do you know where he is taking you?” She asked smiling. 

Indra was blushing “No I don’t love. It is a surprise.” She was smiling so big at the thought of her date. Lexa was so happy that her mom found love again. “Okay well we should get go so we are not late. I’ll be back later to take care of Aden.” The brunette said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and then leaving.

Clarke dives to school with a massive smile on her face. Lexa was stealing glances at the blonde and was smiling as well. As the girls pulled into the car park there was a lot of students getting ready to start there day. Lexa steps out of the car and notices that people are looking at her or more likely her and Clarke. She closes the door and walks around the car to where Clarke was getting her stuff out of the backseat.

“Why is everyone looking at us Clarke?” The brunette was confused. She knows that Clarke’s car is bright pink but people knows this. Clarke looked around and notice what Lexa was saying. “I have no idea why. Let’s just get to out lockers.” She said walking quickly to the entrance of the school. Lexa looked at the blonde and was a bit disappointed. She was thinking ‘is she embarrassed to be seen with me.’ Lexa walked to catch up with Clarke as she entered the school. 

As the girls get to Clarke’s looker Lexa was looking at her. “So.... I’ll see you later. Thanks again for the lift.” She said walking away to her locker. Just has she moves Clarke hands are on her arm stopping her. “Your welcome. Can we have lunch later?” She asked looking the brunette in the eyes. Lexa couldn’t look the blonde in the eyes. Lexa looked at the floor and spoke. “Umm.... Ya okay I’ll see you later.” She said then turning around and walking off. She did not realise that the blonde was looking at her with sad eyes. 

Clarke was upset with how Lexa was acting. Just as Lexa walked around the corner her best friends walked up to her. “Hey why the long face Mrs Woods. The Latina said laughing with Octavia but Clarke could only focus on the green eye brunette.


	7. Trying to get to know each other

Clarke was upset with how Lexa was acting. Just as Lexa walked around the corner her best friends walked up to her. “Hey why the long face Mrs Woods. The Latina said laughing with Octavia but Clarke could only focus on the green eye brunette. 

Raven looked at her best friend and waved her hand in front of the blonde trying to get her attention. Clarke shook her head and turned to her best friends. “Huh sorry what did you say.” She asked still thinking of the brunette. Raven and Octavia looked at each other and raised there eyebrows.

“Okay what’s up?” Octavia said looking back at Clarke. Raven started to laugh “You really like Lexa don’t you. Why have you not said anything yet?” The Latina said smiling at the blush that Clarke was trying to hide. “It is because I don’t have feelings for Lexa.” She said looking at her friends knowing she was lying to her self. She then looked at the floor and continued. “Even if I did she doesn’t feel the same way.” Clarke felt herself blushing. 

Raven and Octavia started laughing at their friends. “Oh please Clarkey. She is so into you. So just ask her out already.” Octavia said with a smile on her face. All Clarke could do you just stare at her best friends.

Round the corner Lexa stood in front of her locker and gave a massive sigh. All she could think about was why Clarke was rushing off from her when everyone was looking at them. Just as she puts her stuff in the locker Anya and Lincoln walked over to her. “Hey man how are you this morning.” The blonde said give the brunette a fist pump. 

Lexa looked at her two friends giving both of them a fist pump. “Hey guys. Ya I’m good.” She said seeing smiles on both Anya and Lincoln. She just smiled at them. “That good. So we see you caught a lift to school with Clarke.” Lincoln said smirking. Anya has a massive smile on her face as Lincoln was speaking. 

“You’re a brave girl. Getting into a bright pink car.” Anya said laughing whilst she spoke. Lexa was laughing as well. “Ya my tires on my truck was flat and she offered to give me a life.” Lincoln and Anya looked at each other with raised eyebrow. “How did she know that your tires were flat.” The tall guy said crossing his arms.

Lexa was shocked she forgot that no one knows Clarke was at hers last night. “Ummm... She came over to mine and had dinner with me last night.” She said rubbing her hand on the back of her neck. All Lexa could see was a smirk on the blondes girl and bald guy faces. “It was weird everyone was looking at us when we got out of the car.” Lexa continued looking confused. 

Anya was laughing so much now as she looked at Lexa’s face. “Ya because everyone thinks that you two has something going on.” Lexa had a shocked expression “WHAT!! That’s ridiculous me and Clarke are just friends.” She said giving out a nervous laugh. Anya was smirking at how Lexa was acting. “So you don’t feel anything for her?” The blonde asked 

Lexa was shocked at what her friends were asking. She was thinking at what the girl was asking. “Even if I did she wouldn’t feel the same way.” The brunette stated. 

Lincoln and Anya laughed then Lexa continued “It will never work between us.” The brunette said then Anya sighed. “Why not?” The question was what everyone was thinking. “Because I don’t know her that well.” Lincoln rolled his eyes. “You are impossible.” Him and Anya walked off as Lexa slammed her locker shut and followed them. 

Back round the corner Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends. “It will never work between us.” Octavia and Raven rolled their eyes at what the blonde was saying then the Latina spoke. “Why not.” She had her arms crossed over her chest awaiting for a response. “Because we are different.” Raven and Octavia laughed at each other. “Ya sure keep telling yourself that Clarkey.” Octavia said walking off with Raven. Clarke sighed and then slammed her locker shut and followed her best friends. 

A few hours later the bell rings and students flocked the hallways ready for lunch. Lexa walks into the lunchroom and sees Clarke sitting with Raven, Octavia, Anya and Lincoln. She tries to put her head down and walk over to the hipsters but Clarke sees the brunette. “Hey Lexa over here.” Clarke shouted to get the girls attention. Lexa smiles and goes over and sits down at the table next to Anya and Clarke. 

“Hey man.” Anya says as her and Lexa give each other a fist pump. “Hey.” Lexa says smiling. Anya smiles and turns to the rest of the group. “So what are we up to tonight?” The table went quiet and then Raven spoke “I agree. Where should we go after you guys are finished practice. Lexa, Clarke any ideas?” The Latina asks and Lincoln and Anya’s eyes go wide.

Lexa looks at the two football player and laughed. “What’s wrong did you guys forget.” The rest of them laughed apart from Anya and Lincoln who were looking at each other. Anya then turned to the brunette and said. “No... there’s something I forgot to tell you.” She gave the tall brunette a cheeky smile but Lexa looked even more confused. “What did you forget to tell me.” Lincoln and Anya looked at each other then back to the brunette. “You.... Are...Playing in the game on Friday.” Anya said with a smile. 

Lexa was shocked as Anya moved to sit behind her girlfriend. All Lexa could do was look at the blonde with panic in her eyes. Clarke put her hand on the brunettes hand. Lexa looked back at the other blonde hiding behind Raven. “Wait what. No I can’t play.” Lexa shouted. “Yes you can you’ll be fine I promise.” Anya said moving back to the seat next to Lexa.

Clarke looked at her friends. “After practice there’s a football game on tonight maybe we should go.” The blonde said looking at the rest of the group. The blondes eyes land on the brunettes and sees that she is upset. Just as she was about to speak Anya started. “Who is it between?” The blonde said. Clarke tried to concentrate on the conversation whilst looking at Lexa. “I think it’s Atlanta Seals against the Texas Bulls. I think that our rivals the Grounder Jets will be there to watch.” Clarke said keeping an eye on the brunette opposite her. 

Just as Clarke finishes her sentence Lexa jumps in and speaks. “I cannot go out tonight.” The whole table looks at her. “Why not mate it will be fun and we can scope out the competition for our big game.. Anya looked at the brunette smiling. “I have to look after my.... my.... my mom she’s ill and I don’t want to leave her alone.” She said looking at the blonde who’s eyes did not leave the brunettes. Clarke could see the pain in Lexa’s eyes by suggesting the game. 

The bell rings to indicate that they is 10 minutes till the next class. Lexa walks out of the lunch room and towards her locker. She can hear Clarke call after her. “Lexa! Lexa!” Clarke runs after her. Lexa turns around to face the beauty in front of her. “Hey what’s up?” She said smiling. Clarke stopped right in front of the brunette. “I’m really sorry about suggesting the football game I didn’t mean to upset you. I feel horrible.” The blonde states. Lexa gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry about it.” She said looking at the blonde in the eyes. “I do because I didn’t think.” The blonde states nervous she has upset the brunette in front of her. 

Lexa places a hand on the blondes shoulder to calm her. “Clarke! It’s fine. Don’t worry about it okay you wanted to do something fun and if it wasn’t for the circumstances I would go but...” She said removing her hand and the blonde instantly missed the warmth. “I understand let me make it up to you.” Clarke said with a small smile on her face. 

Lexa smirked at the blue eyed blonde near her. “You don’t have to.” She said moving closer. Clarke moved to put her hands on Lexa’s face. “Please instead of going to the football game let’s go to the carnival that’s in town. My threat.” She said looking at the green eyes. All Lexa could do was chuckle at the blue eyed girl in front of her. “Okay but I have one question?” She asked moving Clarke’s hands from her face to the side. “What that?” The blonde said with a smirk on her face stepping into Lexa space. 

Lexa was blushing when she looked into the blonde’s eyes. “Is this a date?” Clarke was shocked but made sure she tried not to show it towards the brunette. “Ummmmm...I...I...If you want it to be.” Clarke was shocked by her response. Clarke was happy by her choice. Lexa couldn’t help but smile at the blonde and bringing their hands up and interlocking their fingers. “Okay but I’ll pick you up okay.” She said leaning into the blondes face. 

Clarke was blushing at what was happening. All she could do was smile at the brunette and hope she would kiss her right here and now. As Lexa gets close the bell rings stating that students need to get to class. Lexa jumps away form the blonde but still smiles. Clarke smiles back and speaks. “Okay I’ll see you later.” She states as she walks away and turns around seeing the brunette checking her out. 

As Clarke walks through the sea of students Lexa gives herself a mini fist pump has she walks off to her next class getting excited at her date tonight. All Lexa could feel was like she was on cloud 9. 

A few hours later the final bell rings stating the end of day. Clarke heads towards the gym for practice when her phone rings. She looks at the device to see that Lexa has messaged her. 

‘Hey Anya is going to take me home after practice. I’ll pick you up at 6. I’m looking forward to our date. :).’ Clarke could not hold back her smile as she walked into the locker room. 

On the football field the rest of the football team were warming up when Lexa ran out nervous. Lexa thought to herself to act like she cannot play football so they bench her. “Hey Lexa.” Anya shouted as she ran over to the brunette. “You ready for practice?” The blonde asked with a massive smile on her face, Lexa let out a nervous laugh. “Ya but I’m worried that I’m not a good player.” She tried to state to the other girl. As she spoke Lincoln ran over to the girl and had a massive smile on his face. “You’re be fine mate.” He said slapping Lexa’s back. 

Both Anya and Lincoln ran back to the other footballers as Lexa started to join them she noticed the cheerleaders on the side line. She saw Clarke next to Raven and Octavia and took a breath then ran over to the footballer. As she got near Lincoln looked at her and shouted. “Come on Woods.” He said crashing their helmets together, 

On the side lines Clarke could only watch Lexa on the field and smile. Raven and Octavia noticed this and teased her. “Hey Clarkey stop drooling.” The Latina said with a massive smile earning a pom pom being throw at her head. Clarke laughed then paid her attention back to the field as the practice gets underway. 

Clarke watches as Finn throws the ball and Lexa runs towards it dodging all the defenses. She catches the ball and scores a touchdown. As she turns around all the players run up to her and cheer. Finn looks towards the group and then notices that the cheerleaders are cheering as well. He huffs and walks off towards the locker room. 

Lexa walks towards the locker room as Anya and Lincoln runs up to her. “Dude I knew you could play. That was one of the best practice’s we’ve ever had.” Lincoln said putting his arm around the brunette. Anya smiled and nodded at what the bald man said. “You’re the best line backer we’ve has so far.” She said smiling. Just as they get to the locker room Finn is in front of the girl. He gives her a fake smile “Well done Lexa. I guess we are welcoming you onto the team.” 

Lexa gives the guys a fake smile and walks back in to the locker room. After everyone was ready to leave Anya looks at Lexa. “So Lexa what you up to tonight.” She asked knowing she was looking after her mom. Lexa looks at the blonde and smiles. “Oh just doing homework.” She said trying to act normal. “I might and go and see the carnival with my mom and brother if she is up for it.” She adds hoping the lie is believable. 

Lincoln smiled at the brunette and added. “You sure you’re not not for the game tonight.” He was trying to lighten her mood and join the group. Anya looked at the brunette then back at her best friend. “Na Lexa is going to look after her mom.” Lexa smiled at the blonde then added. “Ya anyway I’m not up for any football tonight after the practice we just had.” This earned a high five from Anya and Lincoln. 

The tall guy stops and then looks at the girls. “We are going to crush the game on Friday I can feel it.” He said with a massive smile on his face. Anya and Lexa looked at each other and had a massive smile on their faces. They got into the blondes car and drove home Lexa did not remove the smile on her face for what’s to come tonight.


	8. Date Night

As Lexa gets dropped off at her house she says her goodbyes to Lincoln and Anya and runs into the house to get ready. As she enters the house the brunette is greeted by her mother. “Hey Honey, good day at school your back a bit later today.” Lexa walked to the older woman and gave her a hug. “Ya I did. I ummm had football practice.” Lexa was rubbing the back of her neck. Indra’s eyes were wide in shock. “I’m sorry did you just say that you had football practice.” She repeated. Lexa nodded and smiled. 

Lexa was standing in front of her mom and looked into the older woman’s eyes “I’m the new linebacker mom. Anya told the coach and he agreed for me to be in practice today and they were impressed by the way I played and he put me in the big game on Friday against Grounders.” Lexa spoke quietly as she saw the expression on the older woman’s face. “Wow I’m happy your playing again but do you think it’s a good idea to play against your old team sweetheart.” 

Lexa let out a sigh then looked at her mother. “If I tell them I’m not playing they will question it and I cannot get the truth out not so close to the game.” Indra looked at her daughter. “Okay honey.” She said smiling at her oldest. “Right so your brother is at his friends tonight so you do not need to look after him” Lexa looked at her mom with wide eyes.

“Oh crap I forgot. Thank god cause I have a date tonight.” The brunette said smiling. “Oh! And who is the lucky lady.” Her mom said raising her eyebrows hoping it was a certain blonde. Lexa was laughing at her mother. “You know who.” Indra laughed. “Okay why don’t you go get ready.” Lexa kissed her mom on the cheek and then ran upstairs to her room. 

Half hour later Lexa exits her bathroom and heads over to her wardrobe. She wonders what to wear. The evening was not cold it was a bit warmer but not warm to wear shorts. Lexa grabs her blue skinny ripped jeans with a white top and a flannel shirt over it. Once she is finished getting dress she looked in the mirror and styled her hair in waves. She moved to grab her Nike Air Force 1 from under her bed. 

Once Lexa gave herself a once over she walked downstairs and looked in the mirror in the hallway. She did not see her mom behind looking. Indra walks behind her daughter and puts her hands on her shoulders. “So mom what do you think.” She said smiling in the mirror to her mother. 

The older woman all could do was laugh. “You look like your father.” Just as she finished Lexa rolled her eyes. “Not the compliment I would do for mom.” Lexa said angry at the comparison to her father. Her smiled and then continued. “Let me finish.” She turning the young girl around and putting her hands on the brunettes face. “You look like him when he went on our first date.” The older woman said kissing Lexa’s cheek once she finished speaking. 

All Lexa could do was kiss her mother’s cheek and then moved to grab her keys and leave the house. Lexa drives off towards Clarke’s house. She was excited but also nervous she didn’t know what to think. Lexa let out a sigh as she thought of blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Lexa pulled up to Clarke’s house and took a few minutes to compose herself. She jumped out of her truck and walked up to the door. She let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding until she was standing in front of the house. 

Lexa brings her hand up and knocks on the door. She waits a few minutes when the door opened and standing a woman with dirty blonde hair that looks a lot like Clarke. The older woman looks Lexa up and down before speaking. “Hello, can I help you.” She asked with a small smile on her face. Lexa felt her hands becoming sweaty as she smiled back. “Hi my name is Lexa Woods. I’m here to pick up Clarke.”

Abby gave the brunette a massive smile and moved out of the doorway to let the young girl in. “Oh yes you’re the young lady the Clarke was telling us about. Please come in and make yourself comfortable.” Lexa smiled as she walked into the house. As the brunette follows the older woman into the living room she sees an older man sitting on one of the chairs. As she rooms round to sit she realise it is Mr Griffin. 

Lexa smiles at the man who is staring at her. “Mr Griffin it’s nice to see you.” She said with her hand out front waiting for the man to shake it. The tall man stands and shakes the brunettes hand firmly. “Miss Woods it’s nice to see you. I didn’t realise you were the young lady who was taking out daughter.” He spoke after removing his hand from the shake. Lexa gulped after the man spoke. “Yes sir. Clarke and me are going to the carnival that’s in town.” She spoke even more nervous then before.

Mr Griffin looked at the brunette and was about to speak when his wife jumped in seeing how the girl was. “Jake leave Lexa alone.” She spoke moving next to her husband. Jake just gave his wife a small smile and sat back in his seat. “Yes dear.” He murmured. The older woman gestured for the brunette to sit down. After what felt like hours for Lexa, Jake turned to his wife. “Abby dear why don’t you see were Clarke is.” Lexa was nervous to be left in the same room as the older man. 

Abby smiled and left the room to shout up the stairs. “Clarke dear Lexa is here.” As Abby moved to walk back into the living room to stop her husband integrating the young girl, Clarke shouts back “Okay mom be down in a minute.” Abby smiled and walked into the room to save her daughters date. 

As Abby walks into the room she can see her husband about to talk so she jumped in “She’ll be down in a minute. Would you like something to drink dear?” The older woman said smiling at Lexa. The brunette smiled “I’m okay thank you.” Lexa was looking at her hands when the older woman left to go to the kitchen. As Abby walks back into the room she was about to say something when her daughter walks through the door. 

Lexa stands as she sees the blonde and has a massive smile on her face. Jake notices Lexa stand then looks around and sees his daughter walk in. Lexa could not stop looking at the blonde as she walks to stand in front of the beauty in front of her. Clarke was in black skinny jeans with a bright yellow vest with a low neck line. She had on her white jean jacket and her all white converses. 

Lexa was still smiling. “Wow you look” She paused for a moment then realized the blondes parents were watching them. She then smiled and continued. “Wow.” Is all she could say. Clarke laughed at the brunettes reaction. Lexa reached out her hand for the blonde to take which Clarke smiles and interlock their fingers. “Are you ready.” Lexa said smiling. 

Clarke nodded and then looked at her parents. “Bye mom, bye dad see you later.” The older woman smiled and spoke. “See you later honey have fun.” Jake all could do you say. “Miss Woods have my daughter home by 10 its a school night.” He said folding his arms over his chest staring at the brunette. Abby smacked his arm as Lexa smiled and spoke. “Yes sir she will be home before then.” After she finished Clarke dragged them out of the house before her dad said anything else. 

As they left the house Lexa walks them to her truck. Once their are at the vehicle Lexa opens the passenger’s door and help Clarke climb into the truck. Clarke smiles at her date as she shuts the door. Lexa walks round the truck and gets in. As soon as she enters the truck she smiles at the blonde and then Clarke moves her hand on top of Lexa’s as she drives off. 

Once their arrive at the carnival Clarke pulls Lexa to all the carnival games. Lexa smiles at the blonde as she was pulled towards one of the games where you have to knock all the milk jugs. Lexa pays the man and begins. On her first try she knocks them all down. Clarke jumped up and down clapping her hands watching her date with a prize. Lexa turned to Clarke and smiled. “Clarke pick your prize.” Clarke had a massive smile on her face and then picked a teddy bear that she eyed as they got there.

After they played a few more games they went to a food truck and then headed to the Ferris Wheel. The girls got on the ride and sat close together. Lexa put her arm around the blondes shoulder and Clarke leaned in. Both of them could not help but smile. “You know I was scared about tonight.” The brunette spoke so softly. Clarke moved away to look at the brunette in the eyes. 

“Really so was I.” She said looking into forest green eyes. “I didn’t know if it was going to be awkward because we don’t know each other well.” Clarke said blushing then carried on. “It’s like I’ve known you my whole life.” All the blonde could do was smile whilst speaking. 

Lexa couldn’t stop smiling at her date. “Well I think we should get to know each other a bit better.” All they could do was look at each other and they didn’t realise that they were nearing the top of the ride. “So ask me any question that you want.” She said with a smile. Clarke was shocked at this but tried to think on what she wants to ask. “Okay I want to ask a good one.” Clarke was laughing as she though of the question. “Okay I think I have one.” 

Lexa chuckled “Okay go on.” She motioned for the blonde to ask her question. Clarke fidgets in her seat as she starts to speak. “Okay I hope you don’t take offense to this .” Clarke said looking at her hands. Lexa moved her hand to the blondes chin and lifted it to make Clarke look her in her eyes. “Clarke what every you have to ask I will not take offense.” She said smiling. 

Clarke took a breath before continuing. “Why did you move here. There must be a reason apart from just wanting to move here after what ever happened at your old school.” Clarke saw Lexa look away for a moment. She thought that she has upset the brunette “I knew you would take offense forget the question okay.” Clarke said moving away until Lexa grabs the blondes hands and then makes eye contact with her. “No I want you to get to know me better so I’m going to tell you.” Lexa takes a deep breath. As she was about to speak the girl realized that they were near the bottom of the ride. 

As they got off the ride they walked over towards a bench and sat down. Lexa still had the blondes hand in hers as she took another deep breath. She turned to look Clarke in her eyes. “I moved here because there was an accident at mt last school.” Clarke looked at the brunette wanting to ask question but decide to keep quite and wait for her date to speak.

All Lexa could do was stare into space. 

Flash back to 3 months ago. 

Pouring rain... The smell of grass.... The roar of the crowd.

“Come on Woods you can do this.” The tall brunette haired man said as he stood in front of her. Lexa was looking at the man and shaking her head. “But Dad I can’t I will seriously hurt someone.” She said chucking her helmet on the ground. The male brunette just shook his head as he pick up his daughters helmet and pushed it into her. “You won’t now get your ass out there and do want I’ve told you.” 

Lexa sighed as she ran out onto the field. Her team mates all looked at her then. She nodded her head and they all took their position. Lexa looked around her and then shouted. “Red 22, Blue 22, Hut hut.” Lexa moves back and then throws the ball to the line backer. As she done that she saw one of the other team move towards them and jump to intercept the ball and start running towards their end. Lexa runs towards them dodging all the players trying to stop her. 

As she gets to the player who as the ball she jumps on him and tackles him to the ground. Lexa gets up from the mound. As she looks around she realizes that the other player as not moved. She sees him crying and then screaming. “I CAN’T MOVE HELP, I CAN’T MOVE!” Lexa signals for assistance. 

As Lexa finishes explaining her eyes are on Clarke’s. “I found out after the game that he was paralyzed from the waist down.” She said rubbing her hand over her face to stop the tears forming in her eyes. Clarke grabbed both of the brunettes hands and placed them on her lap. “OMG Lexa that must have been horrible.” Lexa couldn’t look the blonde in the eyes for a moment. 

“It was. After I walked over to my Dad and started screaming at him in the locker room.” Lexa spoke soft barely a whisper. “All I can remember was that I told him it was dangerous.” Clarke spoke softly to the brunette. “What did he say.” Lexa let out a scoff. “He didn’t care so I handed him my helmet and told him that I wasn’t his daughter anymore.” She sighed. “I walked out of the locker room and didn’t look back. 

Clarke moved forward to seat as close to Lexa as possible. “What happened after.” She whispered. Lexa turned so she could see the ocean blue eyes staring at her. “I told my mom. She knew that I felt horrible about it.” Lexa paused for a few seconds then continued. “I told her I couldn’t live under the same roof as him. So I packed my bag as my Dad walked in. All I could do was look at him like I didn’t know who he was..” She let out a breath. “I walked out.” 

Clarke stayed quiet for a few minutes thinking that Lexa would speak. After she knew the girl was not going to say anything she spoke. “So did you just go straight to your moms.” Lexa nodded. “Ya I did. I thought she would tell me to go home and sort everything out but she didn’t. Lexa closed her eyes for a second remembering how affectionate her mom was when she turned up at her house after getting off the phone with her. 

“She took my hand and told me I always had a room at hers.” Lexa spoke barley above a whisper. “I’m sorry it must of been awful when it happened.” Lexa nodded letting out a shaky voice. “I went everyday to the hospital to visit him but even when he and his parents forgave me I still felt horrible.” She took a deep breath then continued. “I cannot get what I did to him out of my mind.” 

Lexa looked at Clarke. “You need to know that I don’t want anyone else to know. This is why I was upset when Anya put me forward to play Friday.” Clarke leaned her head to lay on the brunettes shoulder. “Of course I will not.” After a few minutes of peace Clarke lifted her head and looked Lexa in her eyes. 

Both of them looked at each other as blue met green they found themselves leaning in. As they were inches away Clarke moved her eyes down to Lexa’s lips then back to her eyes. Lexa took this as permission and leaned further in and kissed Clarke. Both of them leaned into the kiss more and after a few minutes they pulled away breathless. Neither of them saw the Latina and tall blonde looking at them. 

“Oh My God!! Are my eyes seeing what they are seeing.” She shouted then walking closer to the over couple. Lexa and Clarke looked at each other with wide eyes then back to the other couple. “Rae what are you doing here?” Clarke spoke. Raven smirked at her best friend then looked at the brunette sitting next to her. “Me and Anya didn’t fancy watching the game with the others so we decided on a date night here instead.” All Lexa was doing was keeping her head down.

“I think you two love birds had the same idea.” She continued smirking at the two girls. Anya was chuckling next to her girlfriend. “And you two said you didn’t have any feelings for each other.” Lexa made eye contact with her friend as the other blonde was laughing. “We just came her as friends.” The brunette said in a panic. Clarke turned to look at Lexa then back to the other couple with a disappointed look on her face before she spoke. “Ya we are just friends who got caught up in the moment.” 

Raven noticed the disappointed look on her best friends face. “Sure that’s what’s going on.” Anya chuckled again. “So do you two friends want to join us for the rest of the evening.” Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend who made air quotes when she said the word friend. 

Before Lexa or Clarke could answer Lexa’s phone started ringing. “Sorry guys bare with I need to take this.” She said getting up and walking away. “Mom what’s up? Is everything okay.” Lexa was worried her mother was suppose to be on her date with Marcus. Clarke could see Lexa in a deep conversation with someone on the other end of the call. 

As Lexa made her way back to the group the three girls heard her say “Okay I’m on my way.” She pocketed her phone with a worried look on her face. “Is everything okay” Clarke asked worried for the brunette. Lexa looked the blonde in her eyes. “Umm Mom asked me to get home quickly. I’m sorry Clarke but I’m going to have to leave.” See looked at Raven and Anya then back to the blue eyed goddess. “Are you okay to get a lift back with Anya and Raven” Clarke got up from the bench and nodded “Ya that’s fine.” 

Before she could move forward Lexa was hugging her then saying her goodbyes as she ran back to her truck. Clarke was upset on how the date ended and why Lexa was called home.


	9. Really Blackmail

Lexa rushed home. As she parks her truck she runs to her house and through the door. “Mom, Mom where are you.” Lexa shouted running into the kitchen. Indra calls from the living room. “I’m in here dear there’s no need to shout.” She said as Lexa walks to the room where her mother was. 

As she walks into the room she stops dead in her tracks. “Hey there sport.” Lexa just stood in the doorway looking at the tall brunette man with a long bread. “Dad what are you doing here?” She spoke looking at her mother then back to the man sitting on the sofa. “Your dad is here to see you honey.” The older woman gets up from her chair and putting her hands on her daughters shoulder to move her towards the chair. “Have a seat. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” The woman walked towards the doorway.

“Thanks Indra.” The older man said with a smile looking at his ex wife. “Your welcome Gustus. Just don’t fuck it up.” She spoke walking out of the room. He turned back to look at his daughter with a small smile. “I bet your wondering why I’m here.” Lexa just looked at the older man and scoffed. “Le me guess I’m going to the school that your team is playing on Friday.” She spoke through her teeth. “I bet you want me to do something for you.” 

Her dad just smiled and let out a little laugh. He made eye contact with his daughter. “Nothing gets past you hey sport.” That sentenced annoyed Lexa even more. “Don’t call me that.” She stood from her seat and walked around to try and calm herself. “I’m not doing anything for you, after what happened last time.” She said whilst standing still looking at her father with anger in her eyes.

Gustus stood up when his daughter brought up the past. “Come on it wasn’t my fault.” He said trying to move towards the brunette. Lexa took a massive step back and looks into her fathers eyes. “it was your fault.” She shouted pointing her figure at the older man in front of her. “I told you that the play was going to hurt someone and you still bossed me to do it.” Lexa was so angry now she was pacing trying to control herself. 

“Well no more.” She said standing still in front of her dad. “I’m my own woman now and there is people that I care about at that school that I will not back stab for you.” She said poking her dad in the chest. Gus just stood there listening to his daughter. After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke with a smirk on his face. “And do the people you care about know who you really are.” He said pointing his figure at his eldest child.

Lexa was shock of what her father was saying. “That you were the star quarterback for their rival team. I bet they will be amazed by that.” He said smirking at his daughter. Lexa was taken back by that. Was her own flesh and blood the man who she once look up to black mailing her. 

Lexa scoffed rolling her eyes. She thought to herself that if her dad could black mail her then two can play this game. Lexa moved to stand face to face with the man. “What you think black mail will work. Just remember daddy dearest I know all your plays and I can easily tell them. I don’t care if they find out who I am.” She said with a smirk. As soon as she saw her dads eyes widen she continues. “I will destroy you and your team dad so don’t test me.”

Lexa steps back when Gus begins to speak. “You wouldn’t dare. You haven’t got the guts to do that.” He said trying to not show he was scared. All Lexa could do was laugh at her dad. “Try me.” She said looking at the man straight in the eyes. 

Gus gave his daughter one last time before turning around and walking out of the house. Lexa did not move until she heard the door close behind her. She let out a breath that she did not realise she was holding. The brunette turns around and sees her mother standing in the door way. “Well that didn’t go the way I wanted. I’m sorry honey.” She spoke walking towards her eldest child and cupping her face to make the girl look at her in her eyes. “It’s not your fault mom I knew he would be round when it got closer to game day.”

Lexa sighed as she finished the sentence. She didn’t want her mother knowing she was hurting because she was hoping her father was here to reconnect. Indra saw the disappointment in her green eyes at her ex husband. She sighed then spoke “I’m sorry for interrupting your date dear.” Lexa looked her mother in her eyes. After everything that happened tonight she forgot she walked out on the beautiful blonde. 

“Shit Clarke. I better ring her to see if she got home okay.” Lexa ran up the stairs and into her room. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called the blonde. She paced around the room waiting for her to answer. “Come on Clarke please pick up.” 

Clarke is laying on her bed when her phone begins to ring. She has been home for bout an hour. After Lexa left her and her best friends ended up on a few more carnival games but Clarke wasn’t really feeling it so Anya took her home as she knew that the blonde was upset about her date being cut short. 

Clarke looked at her phone and hesitates to answer it. After a few more seconds she hit the answer button. “Hello.” She spoke just above a whisper not trusting her voice. She heard a russel then Lexa’s voice came over the phone. “Clarke I’m so sorry for ditching our date.” Lexa was panicking thinking the blonde hates her. 

Clarke bit her lip thinking about what she was going to say. “It’s fine Lexa. You needed to get home.” She was annoyed on her the brunette didn’t give her an explanation on why she left. “I wish I didn’t once I got here.” Lexa said rubbing the back of her neck as she sat on her bed. Clarke moved to sit up more on her bed as she crossed her legs. “Why who was it?” Clarke tried to keep her voice even as she can. All she heard was a sigh on the other end. 

Lexa moved so she was laying down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. “My Dad.” was all she said trying to calm herself down as she was still angry from the conversation with him. Clarke was shocked she didn’t expect the brunette to say that. “What!” She said sitting crossed leg now on her bed. “What did he want.’ She continued. 

Lexa rubbed her eyes then took a deep breath. “Let’s just say he was blackmailing me.” Clarke was shocked with what she just heard. How could a father blackmail there child she thought to herself. “What! Why.” Was all she could manage to say. She was angry for Lexa. “What is happening Friday.” The brunette said with a small smile on her face on her stupid it sounds. 

Clarke sighed as she realized. “The big game of course.” She said throwing her left arm in the air. “What did you do.” she spoke trying not to push the brunette. “I’m not proud of it.” The brunette said with a sigh then continued with the story of how her father only turned up to black mail her. 

Clarke didn’t know what to say as she listened to the story. “Oh my god I bet he wasn’t happy.” She said kinda happy the Lexa stood up to her father. Lexa laughed “Ya he wasn’t. He walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him.” She heard the blonde let out a little chuckle. 

“I bet he did.” Clarke spoke. Clarke heard a shuffle on the other end of the phone sounding like Lexa was moving. “Soooo.... Am I forgiven for leaving our date early.” Lexa said nervously. Clarke smirked knowing that Lexa was worrying. “I think I can forgive you just this once.” She said with a smirk saying responded to Lexa’s questions. 

Lexa let out a laugh and then sighed. “So I’m guessing we need to speak about the kiss that was kinda interrupted.” Lexa was blushing remembering kissing the blonde. “Can we talk about that tomorrow. I just need to sleep it’s been an exciting night.” Lexa and Clarke smiled as both of them fell asleep still on the phone.


End file.
